Yaoi Insanity Chapter
by ChibiKuonjiUkyou
Summary: YAOI YAOI YAOI!!! Anyways, Duo decides to tell Wu-man about his feelings, and things get....heated....^.^V


Some Yaoi Insanity  
by Kara-chan  
  
Disclaimers: Uh, Gundam Wing does not belong to me, so please dun sue me! I have like, practically nothing!  
  
Warnings-  
Duo: Yaoi!!! Lots of yaoi!  
Quatre: Lemon...there's some lemon...  
Duo: Yeah...Quatre, you like lemons, doncha?  
Wufei: Oh, Maxwell no baka! There's some fluffy Shonen Ai too.  
Trowa:...  
Heero: hn.  
Duo: YAOI!!!!  
Wufei: *smacks Duo on the side of the head* You need to shut up Maxwell.  
Duo: Ouch! No fair!  
Kara-chan: Um, can I get on with the story yet?  
Wufei: Yes! Please, before he starts at it again!  
  
Some Yaoi Insanity  
  
Duo strode across the floor of the safehouse where the five gundam pilots were staying for the time being. He then sat down in front of the television which Trowa was watching.  
"What the hell are you watching Trowa?" he asked the silent boy next to him.  
"The food network. Look, isn't it neat the way he made that chicken dish?" Trowa answered.  
"Rrrright....Hey, where's Wu-man?"  
"Upstairs, I think..."  
"Thanks Tro!" Duo said, shaking his head at the tv, then dashing up the stairs to find the object of his secret fantasies. He was determined to tell Fei-chan exactly how he felt about him.  
Meanwhile, Wufei and Heero were playing an intense game of Parcheesi.  
"Ha! I beat you once again!" Wufei yelled triumphantly.  
"Omae o korosu." Heero whispered as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Wufei's head.  
"Hey! Leave the Wu-man alone! He just kicked your ass in Parcheesi. Calm down!" Duo said as he bounded into the room and smacked the gun away from Heero's hands.  
"Sorry," Heero mumbled at Wufei, then left the room to find his fantasy, the silent Trowa.  
"Uh, Wufei, can I talk to you for a minute?" Duo asked, twirling the end of his braid.  
"Sure Maxwell. What's up?" Wufei asked the abnormally nervous bishounen.  
"Um, please, when I tell you this, don't get upset, okay?"  
"Uh, okay."  
"I-I, Um, loveyouandpleasedon'thurtmeokay?" Duo said, all in one breath very very fast.  
"Excuse me?" Wufei couldn't believe his ears. This gorgeous braided bishounen loved him? Was this a joke? This was something he'd been dreaming about since...well, since he'd met Duo.  
"I love you Fei-chan" Duo said, praying this was the right thing to do.  
Wufei smiled, then grabbed Duo and kissed the pretty boy with all his pent-up passion.  
"Wow....th-that was unexpected...Yo-you don't mind that I...care for you?" Duo sputtered out.  
"Duh...Maxwell no baka" Wufei said affectionately, then kissed Duo again, this time, his tongue slipping into the other pilot's mouth, exploring the sweet heat. Duo wrapped his arms around Wufei, trying to get even closer. He broke the kiss and looked into his new lover's eyes, which were burning with ardor. He unbuttoned Wufei's shirt and threw it aside. He then ran his hands over the ivory expanse of the Chinese pilot's well-built chest. Duo smiled at Wufei, then lowered his mouth to Wufei hard nipples. Wufei moaned softly as the American ran his tongue around the raised nipple.  
He then switched to the other one and lavished as much attention on it as the first. Wufei pulled him up and kissed his mouth, their tongues intertwining. The two then quickly slipped out of the rest of their clothes and Wufei lay Duo down on his double bed.  
"Wait, Fei...Stand up." Duo said, his eyes staring at his koi's almost full-grown erection.  
When Wufei stood up in front of Duo, the braided bishounen grinned, and kissed the tip of his koibito's length. Wufei groaned and thrust himself at Duo's mouth. Duo laughed then took Wufei into his mouth and opened his throat to take him in fully. His twirled his tongue all around Wufei and the Chinese bishounen moaned and groaned above him. When Wufei couldn't take it any longer, he whispered "Aishiteru," and came into Duo's mouth. Duo swallowed it all and kissed his lover's full, sated mouth. But Duo was hardly satisfied.  
Wufei realized this and traced a line down Duo's full-grown erection. Duo groaned up against Wufei's hands. But Wufei kept the light pressure which made Duo moan for more. Wufei laughed and took pity in his writhing lover. He started pumping Duo's shaft, causing the other pilot to groan. Wufei then moved to behind the braided bishounen and the both laid down on the bed, with Duo facing the mattress. Wufei took out a small tube, squeezed out a bit and slid a lubricated finger into Duo's tight passage. Duo bit his lip because it hurt a lot, but pleasure quickly overcame the pain. Wufei then slid in another finger, then another, until he felt Duo was ready. He told his lover to turn over on his back, then slid into the hot entrance to heaven. Duo's eyes glazed over in pleasure, as he moaned loudly. Wufei pushed slowly into Duo, into he was buried to the hilt. He then began to thrust in and out of the moaning boy, pumping the boy's shaft in rhythm with his thrusts. Duo, having held back before, came first, cumming all over his and Wufei's stomach and Wufei's hands. Wufei came, moaning softly, deep inside of Duo.  
Duo whispered, "Wo ai ni, Fei-chan."  
Wufei kissed Duo, then said "Aishiteru," then they both promptly fell asleep. 


End file.
